The present invention relates to self-powered compression devices and methods for promoting circulation and therapeutic compression in mammals in general or an individual in need thereof. More particularly, the invention is in the class of medical devices, comprising a shoe, a plurality of sleeves or limb massager, which utilizes sequential, cyclical pressure, energy or vector forces, to aid circulation in a body part such as the limbs of a mammal. The inflatable sleeves or pockets are filled with air by a pumping means. The inflatable sleeves transmit massaging movement to the vessel walls whenever the individual wearing the device moves. The pressure generated is a function of the user""s body weight and gravitational force. The present invention further provides methods to harness energy generated during movement and weight transfer and uses the energy for compressing to create a massaging effect on the circulation and the muscular-skeletal system.
There are many patented devices that apply cyclic pressure to a mammal""s limbs-legs, arms and/or feet. Many have used pulsating pads or plunges for improving circulation. Elastic and non-elastic stockings are widely employed in support and compression therapy of the foot and ankle. Others have used hydraulic and pneumatic bladders for the same and for many other purposes. The shapes, sizes and composition of such bladders and pads are widely varied, depending largely on their particular application. Most suffer varying degrees of shortcomings, including ineffectiveness, difficulties in application and removal, lack of controlled adjustability, loss of compression, excessive sweating, foul odor and discomfort.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,120,300 and 5,254,122 relate to therapeutic devices capable of applying therapeutic compression to the body, particularly the limbs, arms and/or feet, in which the user applies non-elastic therapeutic compression band by band, and the user can tighten the compression bands to control the non-elastic pressure. The cyclical or sequential compression of limbs improves blood fluid returns for reducing edema and improving healing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,518 describes a foot and ankle-therapeutic compression device in which a pair of foot and ankle compression bands are tightened and anchored in tightened condition by VELCRO hook and loop surfaces.
The present invention is directed towards improving the cyclical or sequential compression. The pressure is uniquely generated by body muscle action and flexing of the limbs to provide improved circulation and healing in a variety of peripheral vascular diseases in mammals.
The self-powered compression device of the present invention permits the wearer of a plurality of inflatable pockets that form a sleeve around the limb to apply a controlled level of circular compression to the limb.
The self-powered system comprises inflatable or pneumatic sleeves which wrap around the limb adopting the wearer""s shape of:the limb. Energy is generated by the wearer""s muscle action, weight bearing gravity force and constant transfer of body weight during walking, moving or flexing of the limbs. The energy generated is transmitted to the air or liquid inflated sleeves or pockets which are installed to surround the limb. As a result of the cyclical and sequential movement of the pockets from the lower portion of the limb towards its upper portion, vector forces are generated. The resulting compression preserves the venous reflex and aids venous flow back from the foot in the direction of the heart. The cyclical pumping action causes the pocket furthest from the heart to inflate first and reach a preset pressure. This is followed by the inflation of the successive sleeve. This in turn reaches a preset pressure, thereby triggering the next sleeve in succession to inflate and continue the cyclical compression action. Thus, the pumping or compression device that inflates the pockets is driven by the wearer""s muscle movement and is a function of the wearer""s weight and flexure of the wearer""s limbs.
The successive inflating of the pockets or sleeves regulates the pressure and generates a differential pressure (xe2x80x9cdeltaxe2x80x9d). The delta pressure, in turn, creates a massaging effect that aids the lymphatic drainage, venous return, capillary flow, and improves even the heart preload pressure. The convenience of this device is that the inflatable sleeves are mounted in the shape of the wearer""s shoe or boot, and thus provide a system that the wearer can use at any time or place during the course of daily activities. The comfort that this compression device affords and the ease with which the wearer can maintain a controlled compression level at all times is an important advantage over conventional foot and leg compression devices.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention further comprises of a device and methods in which an external or passive working pressure is applied. xe2x80x9cPassivexe2x80x9d working pressure as used herein, indicates that the user does not have to move to generate the pressure, but that it is applied by an electrical or mechanical tuning set up.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises of a plurality of inflatable sleeves including a set of distal sleeves located furthest from the heart and a set of proximal sleeves located closest to the heart, whereby the proximal sleeve functions as a no-return valve when the remaining sleeves deflate, before the next cycle starts.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention comprises of a device and methods representing an assembly of sleeves especially designed to apply massage to a cellulite rich region of the body, for example, in the trochanteric region, as part of a cellulite treatment protocol.
In an additional embodiment, the device and methods of the present invention comprise of a dynamic foot support including a plurality of sleeves and pump, both relatively small in size and suitable for diabetic patients.
In an additional embodiment, the device and methods of the present invention are assembled for use in recreational massaging or for general good health practice. The inflatable sleeves may be lined with a series of small magnets to stimulate blood circulation
A primary object of the invention is to provide a small, lightweight and comfortable device suitable for prolonged wear, and methods which helps prevent and/or solve many of the problems associated with impaired circulation.
Another object includes providing a compression device which encloses only limited portions of the limb, especially those portions in need of improving circulation. Related objects include providing comfort and moisture control and avoiding the need for accessories such as additional wraps, straps, stockings or sandals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cyclical compression device requiring a minimum volume of air per pulsation.
Another object is to provide an aid for blood and lymphatic circulation which fits a wide range of patients without requiring custom-made modifications in the system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light, portable and circulation improvement device, which is affordable, easy to clean, reusable or disposable.
The present invention provides compression methods and devices using muscle and motion generated energy or power to promote circulation in general, and has applications in a variety of conditions including, but not limited to, lymphatic and traumatic edemas, venous disorders, limb ulcers, diabetic feet, varicose veins, muscle fatigue, sports medicine, cellulite treatment or cosmetic enhancements.
The present invention describes methods and: a compression device comprising a set of inflatable pockets having an outlet valve, and inlet valve, an exhaust valve, a bandage and a pump mounting means, providing a stabile, portable, economical and efficient device.
Numerous other features, advantages, and objects of the invention will be evident from the following more detailed description of certain preferred embodiments. Particularly when considered together with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.